Warmth
by Ecrire
Summary: One shot A sweet Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto moment. No overt pairings.


The original title for this piece was BLANKET, but moments before I posted it, someone else posted a story with the same title, so I am now forced to give it another title. Damn. Another one shot. I think it's sweet. SASUSAKUNARU forever. Hah!

Disclaimer: It is a sad message I have to give when I say I don't own Naruto and therefore cannot promise that this coupling will ever take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blanket** (Damnit all)

Sasuke opened the window and slid through. Natural caution had made him visit late at night. Even though this being Konoha Hospital and the 'shinobi wing' meant that late night visitors were expected, Sasuke didn't want anyone else to know that he was taking such an interest in his teammate.

He leaned over her sleeping form, eyebrows frowning showing his deep displeasure at her. She almost gotten herself killed for the dobe. For the dobe. She should know better than anyone that it was almost impossible to actually kill Naruto. Too much bloody fox chakra. If she hadn't been a medic nin herself and didn't have a couple of nifty last second jutsus she would be dead. Along with alot of other people. Naruto and he were implacable on this. Noone touched Sakura.

She was covered by the thin blanket up to her collar bone and he almost itched to drag it back and stare at her bandages. The thought that Sakura was mostly held together by stitches at the moment offended him. It did not in any way scare him. He clenched his trembling hands in denial of the shiver going through him.

As if in synch with him Sakura's skin goosepimpled where it wasn't covered by the blanket. Snapping out of his mood Sasuke turned and shut the window on the chill night air. Looking back at her he noticed how her slow breaths were almost visible in the cold air. It made him think of a freezer, or a morgue. Like the one he'd stood in as they wheeled out the bodies of his family after their autopsies. So cold, to stop the body rotting before the medic nins were finished with them.

She wasn't dead, there was no need for her to be so cold. She should be warm, warm and living. Looking around the empty room he didn't see any spare blankets, or even a coat. Muttering under his breath Sasuke eased open the door to her room and snuck out into the corridor. He'd just have to find her an extra blanket then wouldn't he.

He avoided everyone he met, mostly nurses on night rounds, before he found the supply closet. Of course he found it locked, thumping his forehead onto the door front, Sasuke resigned himself to either asking for help or picking the lock with no tools. He decided to try the latter even though it's hope for success was incrediably limited.

He was stopped by a hand being placed rather forcefully onto the door. He turned easily faking calmness and stared down at Shizunes narrowed eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Shizune hissed quietly.

Sasuke 'hn'ed and looked away as if ignoring her would make the woman dissapear.

Shizune gave him a hard poke in the chest, and Sasuke was reminded forceably that like Sakura, this woman had trained under the fifth aswell. He swivelled his eyes back to her.

"The rooms here are freezing." He said blandly.

Shizune humphed a little as if he'd questioned her ability to run things.

"There happens to be a block wide black out at the moment. Our back-up generator only runs essential services. Heating isn't one of them." Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him, daring him to push her already frazzled temper.

"When is it going to be fixed?" He asked crossing his own arms.

"I don't know, it could take all night." Shizune muttered clearly not pleased with the idea. "And it would go better if you just went home."

"Sakura is cold." He said matter of factly.

"Then take her a blanket." Shizune snapped.

She opened the door with a key from her heavy key ring and stalked in. A moment later she stalked back out, a dark pink blanket in her hands. Thrusting it into his hands she snappily told him to take it to Sakura and get the hell out of her hospital. Sasuke watched her upright back as Shizune hurried away to deal with another crisis caused by the black out. Sasuke shrugged, as he remembered she never was very good under stress.

Making his way back to Sakura's room he pushed open the door only to find that his blanket was no longer needed.

In his absence someone else had snuck into her hospital room and was currently still there. He tsked as he looked at the sleeping body of Naruto curled around Sakura. Obviously the dobe had judged Sakura too cold as well, but being the dobe that he was, was trying to warm her up with body heat instead of the much more practical method of a blanket. Or maybe he really had just become a pervert like his teacher.

Sakura would kill Naruto when she found out he'd taken advantage of her sleep to grope her. At least that was the story Sasuke was going to tell her when she woke up. Almost smiling as he imagined the hell Sakura would put Naruto through Sasuke approached the two. Looking down on their sleeping faces he noticed with a frown that even Naruto was shivering.

Sighing over how much trouble the two of them were, he spread the blanket over Naruto and Sakura.

On his side, Naruto didn't even twitch in his faked sleep when the bastard walked in. He couldn't stop the shivering though and was just starting to rethink his brillant plan of warming Sakura by cuddling her when something warm and woolen covered both himself and Sakura. He only just stopped himself smiling at the gesture.

He had to bit his lip to stop himself cheering in triumph as he felt the other side of the bed dip and Sasuke settle himself beside Sakura's head. Cracking one eye open slightly he saw Sasuke sitting against the headboard of the bed, his legs under the blanket. One arm was draped along the headboard the other lay curled in his lap.

Letting a pent up breath escape, Naruto snuggled carefully into Sakura. By accident his knuckles brushed against Sauke's leg. Naruto almost stopped breathing, Sasuke was going to kill him. Instead he heard Sasuke sigh again.

"Go to sleep dobe." Sasuke said in a pissed off voice.

"Just jealous." Naruto muttered back, glaring up at him with one eye.

Sasuke 'hn'ed and looked away. Naruto muttered and closed his eyes again.

In the morning they would have time enough to sort out their differences. For now they had other things to think about.


End file.
